Mordecai and Rigby's arcade adventure
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby go to the arcade on their day off, next thing you know a thunderstorm hits the transformer and they get sucked in the arcade in Sugar Rush they meet Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Sgt Calhoun, and the racers. And 5 enemies return and unite all video game villains except for one. Guess who those guys are? My first crossover story no bad reviews or flames please.
1. Chapter 1 Day off

**A/N: Hey readers this is thewatcher2814; I am taking a break from All star punch time explosion to write this cross over between Regular show and Wreck it Ralph no flames please or bad reviews. This has no relation to All star punch time explosion.**

A Saturday afternoon at the house and inside that house is a 6 ft blue jay and a walking racoon is just watching TV on their day off.

"Dude did you see what that guy just did with that cool car that was awesome." Says Rigby excited.

"Yeah they grind that car on the rail, and the Governator back in the movies that's awesome." Mordecai says to Rigby excited.

Benson walks in and as usual you guessed it he's angry.

"Mordecai and Rigby!" Benson said in rage.

"It's our day off you have no power over us." Rigby interrupted Benson.

"The house has roaches and I need you two to stay at Margaret or Eileen's place for the night." Benson said while he cools down.

"No problem we'll go to the arcade to past the time." Mordecai said

"Good thinking, see you two tomorrow." Benson said, agreeing with Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby are at the arcade and notice three new games.

"Check out these new games; Fix-it Felix Jr., Sugar Rush and hero's duty they look pretty cool." Mordecai said in a good way.

Mordecai and Rigby try out the games and they beat the high scores.

"Oh!" They both say at the same time. "Beat that suckers!" They play some more but they didn't know that a thunderstorm hits the transformer, the power hits Sugar Rush and shocks Mordecai and Rigby and they get zapped in the games and end up in a station.

"Uh Mordecai where are we?" Rigby asked

"Looks like Grand central station but it looks like the games are the destinations or maybe this is a dream." Mordecai said while being curious.

A blue guy dress like a mall cop shows up.

"What game are you two from?" Asked the Surge protector.

"Uh we're from the real world the thunderstorm hit the transformer and here we are." Mordecai answered and smiled awkwardly.

"I thought it was myth but now it's true, I owe Ryu 5 bucks." Surge protector said while amazed.

"We'll just be on our way and get out of your hair." Rigby said

Mordecai and Rigby enter the Sugar Rush tunnel and reach the other side.

"Whoa." Mordecai and Rigby both said in amazement.

"It's like Candyland only without those lousy characters." Rigby said while walk down the rainbow.

"You we're gonna end up like Flynn from Tron?" Mordecai asked worried.

"Skips can't help us here we need to ask the locals." Rigby said with courage.

"Let's roll" Mordecai said with Courage.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show and Wreck it Ralph they are owned by Cartoon network and Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2 lost

Mordecai and Rigby are in candy cane forest and they are lost.

"Face it Rigby we're lost!" Mordecai said with anger.

"We're not lost; this is a new part of the woods."Rigby said with a positive attitude.

"Then explain the rock candy that looks like a giant iPod touch." Mordecai said with anger.

"Ok we're lost are you happy now?" Rigby said with anger.

"Yes and I have a plan, you'll climb that candy cane and see where we the speedway is." Mordecai said with confidence.

"Why do I have to climb the candy cane? You climb the candy cane!" Rigby questioned Mordecai's plan.

"Because you got us lost and this is a good punishment for it" Mordecai said with anger.

Rigby attacks Mordecai, Rigby grabs a red nerd and beats Mordecai with it, Mordecai punches Rigby and grabs a red vine.

"You said that I'm whipped with a capital." (Impression of a whip crack) Mordecai said angrily and whips Rigby.

Rigby throws the red nerd at Mordecai`s nuts and jumps on Mordecai and they roll down a hill, they end up in a junkyard.

"This all your fault we should have stopped, when we beat the high scores!" Mordecai said with anger.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted and punches Mordecai in the face.

5 minutes later they stop fighting and starting thinking.

"How are we gonna get to the speedway without the kart?" Rigby asked.

"Found it." Said Mordecai pointing at a kart that looks like a ice cream with a vanilla and chocolate mixture with chocolate crumbs, with a chocolate dip in the front, and the wheels are slices of ah caramel with some chocolate crumbs on the wheels.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm." Said Mordecai and Rigby and drive off.

"Hey do you know where the speedway is?" Rigby asked.

"Just follow the road dude." Said Mordecai.

Rigby sees some buttons. "What's this do button?" Said Rigby pressing a red button and the kart goes fast.

They land in Gumball alley

Rigby steers away from gumballs, drifts on the cake and jumps off the ramp, they enter the Ice cream Mountains.

Rigby licks the ice cream. "This mountain is awesome!" Rigby shouted

"Rigby keep it down." Mordecai said to Rigby

"Dude this must be the speedway." Rigby said to Mordecai.

"OH!" Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

"There's the speedway!" Mordecai shouted

"The brakes aren't working!" Rigby shouted

Mordecai and Rigby are screaming.

At the Speedway

A little girl comes out of the tent to say her speech.

"Welcome all to our annual race and more importantly. (Vanellope notices the speeding kart.) Look out!" Vanellope shouted

The racers move out of the way, while the turbo kart destroys the other racers' karts and the speeding kart stops, Mordecai and Rigby step out of the kart.

"This is your entire fault Mordecai!" Rigby shouted at Mordecai

"You two fudge heads destoryed our karts!" Taffyta shouted.

"You'll pay for this!" Crumbelina shouted.

"Listen we're sorry we found this kart and the brakes didn't work and sorry about your karts." Said Mordecai.

"Sorry ain't gonna repair them you bozos!" Minty shouted.

Rigby rips a lollipop out the ground. "Step off! Step off!" Rigby shouted and swings the lollipop.

"Police, Police!" Vanellope shouted

Two cops show up.

"You have the right to remind silence! Shouted Duncan

"Officers sorry about my friend he's has issues." Said Mordecai

Wynchel sprays cinnamon spray in Mordecai's eyes.

"It burns, ah crap it burns!" Mordecai screams in pain

"Leave my friend alone! You pigs!" Rigby shouted and attacks Wynchel. But Duncan handcuffs Rigby and takes something out of Rigby's pocket.

"Sugar frosted sugar bombs." Said Duncan.

"That's not mine." Said Rigby with eyes moving back and fourth.

"Quiet!" Wycnhel shouted and sprays cinnamon spray in Rigby's eyes.

Mordecai and Rigby are screaming in pain from the cinnamon in their eyes.

"Where did they come from?" Rancis asked

"Beats me but I know is they've down for the count." Taffyta said

"Sour bill I want those bozos at the castle ASAP." Vanellope said

Wynchel shocks Mordecai and Rigby.


	3. Chapter 3 DOW returns

At the castle

A bunch of Oreos are marching

"O-re-o, oreee-o, O-re-oreee-o, O-re-o, oreee-o." Said the Oreos with lyrics

Inside the castle Mordecai and Rigby are brought to the throne room with bags over their heads. Wynchel and Duncan remove the bags over Mordecai and Rigby's heads.

"Where are we?" Asked Rigby scared and confuse.

"And why Fix-it Felix, Sgt Calhoun and that wreck it guy are here?" Asked Mordecai confused and a little bit of courage.

"My is name Wreck-it Ralph I'm maybe a bad guy, but I'm not a bad guy after hours." Wreck-it Ralph explains to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Rigby

"How did this all happen?" Asked Vanellope

"It started with a big bang that's all I know." Said Rigby

"Not that far back how did you get here in the arcade?" Asked Sour Bill

"Ok here's what happen." Said Mordecai

30 minutes later

"And that's what happened, so you can let us go?" Asked Mordecai

"Let em go boys." Said Vanellope

Wynchel and Duncan untie Mordecai and Rigby.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Fix-it Felix

"I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Said Mordecai with trust

"You guys got here from a thunderstorm hitting my game." Said Vanellope

"Yeah why?" Rigby asked

"It happen before to a guy named Roger he never came out of Turbotime." Said Ralph

A little girl with curls that look like cinnamon buns run in the throne room.

"President Von Schweetz there's a giant floating devil head destroying the land with laser eyes." Said Crumbelina in fear

"The destroyer of worlds!" Mordecai and Rigby both shouted.

The destroyer of worlds is destroying the homes of the racers and citizens of Sugar Rush, the citizens and racers run away from the destroyer of worlds.

Our heroes showed up just in time.

"Is it just me or Destroyer of worlds went to the gym?" Asked Rigby

"I noticed that too." Said Mordecai surprised

"Oh my lands that's why he's the destroyer of worlds." Said Fix-it Felix shocked and surprised

"The last time we faced him we had Lemon chef on our side, but now we're defenceless." Said Rigby

The Destroyer of worlds notices Mordecai and Rigby and fires his laser eyes at them.

Mordecai and Rigby dodge the laser blast.

"He remembers us." Said Rigby with fear

"Here's the plan we give him a bang." Said Mordecai with courage

"Oh I get it you guys got any cherry bombs?" Asked Rigby

"Regular or extra strength?" Candlehead asked

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. "Extra Strength" They both said

"Crumbelina and I will be right back we need to get it from the vault." Said Vanellope

"We'll buy you some time just get that cherry bomb." Said Wreck-it Ralph

Vanellope and Crumbelina get in their karts and head off to the vault.

"You think they're one the ones?" Asked Crumbelina

"Maybe there's only one way to find out my friend." Said Vanellope with confidence

Back at the homes the destroyer of worlds is still trying to kill Mordecai and Rigby.

"Why is that thing wants to kill the bird and raccoon?" Asked Taffyta

"Beats me, but we need to help them." Said Ralph

Ralph runs and throws jawbreakers at the Destroyer of worlds.

The Sugar Rush racers jump into their racing karts.

The racers grab power ups and shoot ice cream and sweet seekers at destroyer of worlds.

At the vault

A dark blue robot is hacking the vault.

Vanellope and Crumbelina arrive at the vault.

Vanellope enters the code, hand scanned, and eye scanned.

Vanellope and Crumbelina enter and see the dark blue robot.

"Who the heck are you?" Asked Vanellope with fear and surprised.

"I am Soundwave, I am Decepticon and you shall bow down to me." Said Soundwave (Foc)

"Make us creep!" Said Crumbelina with anger

"Frenzy eject operation termination." Said Soundwave (Foc). Soundwave ejects a little dark red robot.

"Time to die kiddies!" Said Frenzy with the killer in his eyes.

Crumbelina grabs a nerd launcher and fires at Frenzy.

"Bot down!" Said Frenzy while in pain.

Soundwave grabs Frenzy and gets a call.

"Soundwave never mind those little girls return to base." Said the mystery called Soundwave runs away and turns at the girls. "The next we meet Crumbelina DiCaramello and Princess Vanellope von Schweetz it will be the last." Said Soundwave and leaves.

"That's President to you, you walking answering machine!" Said Vanellope with anger

"Forget him we have some cherry bombs to get." Said Crumbelina

Back at the homes

Mordecai, Rigby and Wreck-it Ralph are behind a rock candy for cover.

"We're screwed." Said Mordecai with fear

Just when they were about to lose hope and the battle Vanellope and Crumbelina show up and shoot two jawbreakers at Destroyer of worlds, Destroyer of worlds falls down with his mouth open wide.

"Ok these cherry bombs maybe small but the cause a big bang; just pull the stem off and throw the bombs in his mouth got it." Said Crumbelina

Mordecai and Rigby both nod yes.

Sgt Calhoun takes out a hoverboard. "Here use this hoverboard to get the Destroyers' mouth." Said Sgt Calhoun

"Rigby get in the back." Mordecai commands Rigby.

"Why do I have to get in the back you get in the back?" Said Rigby questioning Mordecai's order.

"Because I said so now get in the back!" Said Mordecai with anger.

Mordecai picks paper, and Rigby picks rock.

"Best 2 out of 3." Said Rigby

"Just get in the back!" Everyone yelled at Rigby. Rigby gets in the back and take off.

Mordecai and Rigby are getting closer to Destroyer's mouth and throw the cherry bombs in the mouth and drive away from the explosion. Destroyer of worlds blow up.

"Oh!" Mordecai and Rigby both shouted. "We just destroyed Destroyer of worlds, now he's taking a dirt nap with the others we the dead cause we the best!" Mordecai and Rigby both singed.

The Sugar Rush racers and citizens cheer for Mordecai and Rigby.

Vanellope goes up to Mordecai and Rigby. "Ok everyone the monster is dead thanks to our friends I'll be talking to them alone; I'll see you all tonight at the castle including, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

Everyone leaves except for Mordecai, Rigby, and Vanellope.

"Come with you two; I got something to show you at the castle."

Mordecai gets a text message from Benson. "I got a text message from Benson and got tomorrow off." Said Mordecai with excitement. "Oh!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

"Get in my kart right now!" Vanellope shouted.

"Get in the back Rigby." Mordecai commanded Rigby.

"You get in the back this time; punchies for who sits in the middle." Said Rigby

Mordecai punches Rigby. "I win now get in the back."Said Mordecai with anger. The three friends drive off.

Soundwave (Foc) is watching them from a distance. "Destroyer of worlds is dead; killers are a 6 ft blue jay and walking raccoon." Said Soundwave talking to his employer.

"Never mind those two return to base." Said the mystery person.

Soundwave opens a portal and goes back to base.

**A/N: When I said the 5 enemies will unite video games villains, I mean the guys from arcade, console and online gaming. No bad reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Party Crashers

On a planet made a medal.

Soundwave (Foc) goes up to two floating heads and a little daredevil with robotic parts and kneads down to them.

"My lords you called?" Asked Soundwave

"Yes Soundwave you said that Destroyer of worlds we're destroyed by a blue jay and raccoon by two black cherry bombs?" Asked Turbo

"Yes here's a video of those two." Said Soundwave (Foc), shows a video of Mordecai and Rigby singing about the defeat of Destroyer of worlds.

"Mordecai and Rigby those losers that beat my high score on broken bonez what are they doing in Sugar Rush?!" GBF shouted

"Shut up Garrett." Said Turbo

"Okay everyone the monster is dead thanks to our friends I'll be talking to them alone; I'll see you all tonight at the castle including, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. Said Vanellope

"Perfect Soundwave release the hammer and tell Megatron and the Combaticons to join the hammer so they can destroy those bozos." Said Turbo

"As you command." Said Soundwave

At Game central station

"Sorry Crumbelina this Soundwave person didn't pass by and if he did I would have know." Said the Surge protector

"You sure you didn't see a dark blue robot that (impression of a robot) that talks like this?" Asked Crumbelina

"Sorry I didn't you've been drinking too much root beer at Tapper's." Said the Surge protector

Crumbelina goes back to Sugar Rush. "I know what I saw and Vanellope was there too.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, and Vanellope are driving to the castle, Vanellope parks and enter the castle, Vanellope shows them the prophecy.

"How come we didn't see that?" Asked Rigby

"We put bags over your head. It says here that two guys will show up fight at the speedway, defeat a giant floating devil head, and fight the evil forces." Said Vanellope

"She's not kidding there's a part where she's telling us about the prophecy." Said Mordecai

"Who are the evil forces?" Asked Rigby

"The Destroyer of worlds and that Soundwave guy so far." Said Vanellope

Sour Bill walks in and goes to Vanellope. "President von Schweetz the preparations for Sugar Rush's 15th anniversary are almost done." Said Sour Bill

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby I need some help with the music for the party." Said Vanellope

"Picking music out I'm in." Said Rigby

"Me too!" Mordecai shouted in excitement.

A few minutes later

"Thanks for helping me pick out music you guys." Said Vanellope.

"Hey we know everything about parties." Said Mordecai

"Yeah the last time we threw a party we made Muscle man cried like a little girl." Said Rigby

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai, Rigby, and Vanellope shouted and waving their left hand.

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis walk in carrying a package.

"Uh do you guys need some alone time?" Candlehead asked Mordecai, Rigby and Vanellope stop.

"Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis what brings you guys here?" Vanellope asked.

"This package came for Mordecai and Rigby." Said Taffyta

"Someone knows we're here?" Rigby asked

Mordecai and Rigby open the package and see their game console and a TV in the package.

"It's our game console and that TV I seen it before." Said Mordecai

The TV and console form into a giant man into a blue guy with mullet.

"Mordecai and Rigby." Said the Hammer.

"It's the Hammer!" Rigby shouted in fear.

The Hammer charges at the group and punches Rancis in the face giving him a black eye.

"How do we defeat the hammer you two?" Rancis asked.

"He's invincible no one can beat him." Said Rigby.

"His only only weakness is furniture." Said Mordecai. Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis give them a look on their faces.

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun walk in and notices the Hammer.

"Oh my lands it's the Hammer." Said Felix in fear.

The Hammer charges an energy blast.

"Hit the deck!" Rigby shouted.

Crumbelina walks in. "Hey guys I found out something about that Soundwave." Notices the Hammer. "Is that the Hammer!" Said Crumbelina.

The Hammer release the energy blast and Crumbelina dodges the attack.

Rigby throws a chair at the Hammer and gets weak. "Quick everyone throw furniture at him!"Rigby shouted to everyone.

Mordecai and Sgt Calhoun grabs chairs and hits the hammer, Crumbelina, Rigby and Felix throw a table at the hammer, Felix, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, and Vanellope throws lamps and chairs at the Hammer.

The Hammer is down; Ralph comes out holding an oven. "Wrecking time!" Ralph shouted and beats the Hammer with it.

Mordecai goes up to the Hammer with a chair. "Who sent you?!" Mordecai shouted while holding a chair.

"Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr." The Hammer said while suffering from his injuries.

Mordecai and Rigby are shocked to hear what the Hammer said; Candlehead takes Mordecai's chair. "Candlehead bored" Said Candlehead she hits the Hammer with a chair; the Hammer dies and reverts back to a console, two controllers, and a TV.

Wreck-it Ralph smashes the TV and gaming devices.

Mordecai runs out of the ballroom. "Mordecai where are you going?!" Rigby shouted but Mordecai ignored him.

"I better go talk to him." Said Rigby

"We'll help you out." Said Vanellope.

Meanwhile at the Speedway; Mordecai is staring into space.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis and Crumbelina park their karts and the rest of the gang jump out. "Dude what gives you ran out after the Hammer ticket punching to the afterlife." Said Rigby

"What gives Mordecai?" Asked Ralph

"I know who's behind this." Said Mordecai he turns to his friends.

"You do?" Asked Rigby surprised

"Tell us." Said Candlehead she puts her hands together.

"It's Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. He sent destroyer of worlds and the Hammer." Said Mordecai

"What he's dead; we both saw him explode after getting schooled." Said Rigby he points his finger down.

"He sent that Soundwave guy." Said Mordecai.

"Anyway I looked up that Soundwave guy he's from Transformers war for Cybertron and some other game." Said Crumbelina

"Of course now I remember we must of forgot about it." Said Rigby

A dark grey, red, and purple robot with riot cannon on his right arm shows up. "Transformers Fall of Cybertron." Said Megatron (Foc)

Soundwave and the Combaticons come out of the dropship.

"Let's get this party started Combaticons combine into Bruticus!" Onslaught (Foc) shouted.

Brawl and Swindle form the legs, Onslaught forms the body and head, Vortex and Blast off forms the arms and Bruticus is formed. "Bruticus online; ready for action!" Bruticus shouted

"This ain't good" Said Vanellope with fear

"Rigby and I have mastered Death Kwon Do." Said Mordecai

Mordecai and Rigby style a mullet and put cut off jeans.

"I thought Ralph had a bad taste of style," Said Megatron (Foc)

Mordecai and Rigby charge at the (Foc) Decepticons.

Mordecai does the death kicks Soundwave in the face.

Soundwave releases Rumble, Frenzy, and Laserbeak at the same time. "Get ready to crumble before Rumble." Said Rumble while he puts his arms in the air.

"Eat this punk!" Said Ralph. Ralph and Rumble fight, Ralph is beating up Rumble.

"Hey Rigby let's take down Bruticus." Said Mordecai with confidence. Mordecai and Rigby do a death jump and death punch Bruticus in the face, Bruticus falls down.

"Your giant is down for the count, you creep." Said Rigby pointing at Megatron.

"Impressive not bad, Mordecai and Rigby." Said Megatron while crossing his arms.

"You know our names." Said Mordecai

"Yes and here's something else I always bring a gun to a knife fight, or in this case guns to a knife fight." Said Megatron

A bunch of T-600, Aerostats, T-7T, Moto-terminators, and HK tanks show up and target at our heroes. "Whoa didn't see that coming." Said Rigby surprised and shocked.

"It's over, you lose and we win." Said Megatron

"I don't think so!" Shouted Crumbelina, while she and Candlehead and nerd launchers in their hands, but a harvester grabs Crumbelina and Candlehead. (A/N: this is for you Agent BM thanks for the idea dude.)

"That's just overkill dude." Said Mordecai with anger.

"I know dude." Said Soundwave doing an impression of a surfer dude.

Four Foc Autobots show up

"Megatron leave those people alone and pick on someone your own size."Said Optimus prime (Foc)

The Four Autobots charge, Grimlock beats up the machines.

Mordecai does the death jump and gets Crumbelina and Candlehead before Grimlock cuts the harvester's leg off.

Ironhide grabs a T-600 pounds it on the ground, and rips a tank apart.

"Retreat!" Megatron shouted as he opens a portal.

The Decepticons and remaining Terminators go through the portal.

Megatron turns to Mordecai. "This has been a Turbo-tastic, we should do it again sometime." Said Megatron as he goes through the portal.

"Did he just say Turbo-tastic?" Asked Felix looking at Ralph.

"I think so or maybe we're hearing things," Said Ralph

"How are you holding up?" Mordecai asked Rancis

"I'll be fine. I'll ask Taffyta to put some make up on it." Said Rancis

"(Giggling) He has to wear makeup." Said Rigby "Ow!" Vanellope punches Rigby.

"He needs to look good for during hours Rigby!" Vanellope Shouted to Rigby

"You got punched by a girl." Said Mordecai, he high fives Vanellope.

"Listen I need to get ready for the party tonight, Ralph why don't you take these guys to Tapper's." Vanellope suggested to Ralph.

"Sure thing President fart feathers." Ralph agreed with Vanellope

"See you at the party admiral underpants." Vanellope said to Ralph

Ralph, Mordecai and Rigby leave for Tapper's

"You call each other bad names?" Mordecai said to Ralph

"We do that for fun we're good friends." Said Ralph

They enter the tunnel and go to Tapper's

**A/N: Now the Autobots join the adventures big whoop want to fight about.**


	5. Chapter 5 Party tonight

On the planet Cybertron

"I can't believe you all got defeated by a blue jay, a raccoon, and 4 Autobots!" Turbo shouted at the Decepticons.

"They came out of nowhere Turbo." Onslaught explained to Turbo.

"Also I noticed that the Hammer was defeated by chairs, tables and an oven; pretty funny don't you think." Said Turbo and he started laughing.

The Decepticons started to laugh nervously. "Enough I will deal with two bozos and that glitch myself assemble the other video game villains we're gonna party like its 1997." Said Turbo he walks to the door.

Meanwhile at Tapper's

"You may work at some park with a mean boss; but you guys look cool." Said Ralph after that he drinks his root beer.

"We been through alot of stuffs besides this, like this one time we broke Margaret's diary and we had to tell our secrets to defeat the guardian of Margaret's secrets, I like this girl without her glasses, and Mordecai took my mattress and been sleeping on both of them." Said Rigby then looks at Mordecai.

"Oh come on it's like sleeping on a cloud, it's really comfy." Said Mordecai he puts his root beer down.

"I can see that." Said Ralph

"I can tell you the girl that Rigby likes." Said Mordecai he drinks his root beer.

"Don't you dare Mordecai?!" Rigby shouted and puts his hands on table.

"Tell me man!" Said Ralph with happiness

"Her name is Eileen; she and Margaret work at a coffee shop that we go to." Said Mordecai

"No way hey do you have a crush on Margaret?" Ralph asked Mordecai

"Yeah I'm trying to make her my girlfriend; when I get back to my world I'm gonna ask her out to the movies." Said Mordecai and raises his glass and drinks from it.

Ralph's iPhone rings and he answers it. "Hey Vanellope, sure I'll put you on speaker.

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph you guys need to get to the party now." Said Vanellope she's on the phone.

"We'll be there after our root beers." Said Rigby

"You better hurry up because there's this guy named Strong John and told him about you guys and him wants to meet you both." Said Vanellope (on the phone)

Mordecai and Rigby are surprised. "We'll be right there." Said Mordecai

Meanwhile at the castle

Wreck-it Ralph, Mordecai and Rigby arrive just in time.

"Where is he?!" Asked Rigby

"Hey John these are the guys I was telling you about." Said Vanellope

A buff guy wearing blue jeans is walking to meet Mordecai and Rigby.

"It's nice to meet the dudes who fought the destroyer of worlds, the Hammer and some guys from console games." Said Strong John

"You know it Strong John." Said Rigby

"Please call me John." Said Strong John

"It's like I died and gone to heaven." Said Mordecai with a little of excitement.

(A/N: man crush alert)

"Mordecai we got to do some crazy stuff right." Said Rigby freaking out

Rigby is doing karaoke and singing; Sweet home Alabama.

"_Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue sweet home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you. _This song is a classic trust me. _Now we all did what we could do." _Said Rigby he's singing

Dr. Pepper brings in some jello shots (A/N: non-Alcoholic don't worry readers.)

"I hope nobody is allergic to shots." Said Dr. Pepper and everyone start to laugh at his joke.

Mordecai and Swizzle are drinking the Jello shots and Swizzle wins.

"Good game dude." Said Swizzle and offers a hand shake to Mordecai.

Mordecai shakes his hands. "You did good kid." Said Mordecai

Rigby is drawing something on a chalk board. "See proof that Sheldon Cooper looks like a praying mantis." Said Rigby

Jubileena, Gloyd, Adorabeezle are impress. "Now I see it." Said Jubileena

"This party is off the hook." Said Mordecai

"Thanks me and my friends worked hard on our 15th anniversary." Said Vanellope

Rigby goes up to Mordecai and Vanellope wearing Jubileena's hat. "Hey guys I'm having a great time, if Muscle man saw this party he would bow to us." Said Rigby

"Now I got a speech to give out." Said Vanellope she glitches on the stage, and taps the microphone. "Excuse me everyone listen." Said Vanellope

Everybody looks on stage.

"I would like to wish us a happy 15th anniversary to Sugar Rush and hope for another 15 years being plugged in." Said Vanellope

Everybody is clapping, Wynchel and Duncan wheel in a cake with all the Sugar Rush characters on the cake.

The Racers go up to the cake. "They got my candle right." Said Candlehead

Just before Vanellope can cut the cake, two floating heads, the Decepticons, and Turbo show up.

"This party is over!" Skywarp (Wfc) shouted

"Yeah because you're standing on the cake." Said Taffyta

Skywarp notices the frosting and cake on his feet.

"Skywarp." Said Thundercracker (Wfc)

"How was I supposed to know that was the cake this whole land is made of sweets for crying out loud?!" Skywarp shouted

Turbo grabs the microphone from Vanellope.

"Turbo is back and has a new team the video game villains; I will if I can't have this game then nobody can!" Turbo shouted

The harvester grabs the Racers, Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix, Sgt Calhoun and Vanellope.

"You son of a; I'll kill you!" Said Rigby

Bruticus grabs Mordecai and Rigby.

"Now boys I want you two to deliver this letter to your boss Benson his number 1 fan before he switched to Fix-it Felix Jr. Said Turbo he grabs Mordecai the letter. "Get them out of this wasteland." Turbo commanded Bruticus.

Bruticus tosses Mordecai and Rigby to the Harvester.

The harvester grabs Mordecai and Rigby.

"Was that Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. And Jr. And what were they doing with Turbo and the Decepticons?" Candlehead asked with fear.

"Yeah and Turbo said get out of this wasteland." Said Mordecai

"We're doom." Said Gloyd

The harvester empties the heroes into cannon.

"Where are the Autobots?" Asked Felix

"I don't know they weren't at the party." Said Vanellope

The cannon points at a green portal.

"That's not good." Said Candlehead

The cannon fires our heroes in the portal.

"Now that they're gone the world of gaming and the real world will be ours." Said Starscream (Foc)

"Yes Starscream since the arcade is closed tomorrow and it's the day when the real world will fall." Said Turbo and high fives Starscream.

The portal opens in the park and our heroes come out and slide on the ground.

"My candle!" Candlehead shouted

"We're back at the park." Said Rigby

"We need to find Skips." Said Mordecai

"Yeah what is it?" Said Skips

"You're skips?" Asked Ralph

"Yeah you must be those video game characters." Said Skips

"How did you know that?" Asked Mordecai

"It happened before; there was this guy named Roger just like you two he was obsessed with arcade games and he got sucked into Turbo time and never returned.

"This is before my game and Tamora's game got plugged in." Said Vanellope

"(Laughing) You're name is Tamora that's a stupid name." Said Rigby

Sgt Calhoun punches Rigby "Ow!" Rigby shouted

"That's nothing Rigby changed his name to Trashboat." Said Mordecai

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted

Rigby jumps on Mordecai and fights him.

"Do they always fight?" Vanellope asked

"Sometimes they use nature as weapons." Said Skips

Mordecai hits Rigby on a tree and a beehive breaks.

Mordecai and Rigby run away from the bees.

"But sometimes it's funny."Said Skips

**(A/N): They're home and they brought guests how's Benson gonna react to this stay turned to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Home sweet home

At the house Mordecai and Rigby are in their beds.

Candlehead walks passes Mordecai and Rigby's room. "Sweet a trampoline!" Candlehead shouted; she jumped on trampoline she doesn't know that Rigby is on the trampoline. "Ow; Candlehead what are you doing?!" Rigby shouted Candlehead.

Rigby notices Candlehead is in the real world. "Mordecai!" Rigby shouted

Mordecai wakes up from the shout. "Margaret don't leave me!" Mordecai shouted

"What?" Said Rigby? "What?" Said Mordecai

"What is she doing here?!" Asked Rigby.

"Why are you sleeping on a trampoline? Asked Candlehead

"Because Mordecai took my mattress." Rigby answered

"It's really comfy try it but first I'm gonna have to ask you to take off your hat." Said Mordecai

Candlehead takes her hat off and tries out the bed. "It's like sleeping on a cloud, anyway Skips says to come down for breakfast." Said Candlehead

Mordecai and Rigby come down to the kitchen and notice the Sugar Rush Racers, Sgt Calhoun, Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix Jr in the kitchen.

"Morning boys." Said Skips as he's making blueberry pancakes.

"Skips what happened last night?" Asked Mordecai

"Let's see you guys and you're new friends came out of a green portal, Candlehead was freaking out because her candle was out, you made fun of Calhoun's first name, you and Rigby started fighting, and the funny part is you we're being chased by bees and after 20 feet later you guys hit a tree branch, you two were knocked out cold and I put you two in bed." Skips answered

"Did you record it?" Asked Rigby

"I wish I did you could of been rich buy a penthouse and still work here." Skips answered

"What are we gonna say to Benson when he sees a wrecker, a fixer, a soldier, and a bunch of kids eating blueberry pancakes in our house." Said Mordecai

"Your boss is a gumball machine right?" Asked Ralph

"Yeah; why?" Asked Rigby

"He's right behind you." Said Minty pointing at what's behind Mordecai and Rigby.

"What's going on around here?" Asked Benson

"We can explain man!" Rigby shouted

"I'm listening speak." Said Benson

"Here's what happened." Said Mordecai

50 minutes later

"And that's what happened, so are we off the hook?" Asked Mordecai

"I guess but didn't you say I have a letter from Turbo is it." Said Benson

"It was on me last night." Said Mordecai he's looking for the letter.

"Here I found it on Mordecai after he was knocked out cold." Said Skips gives Benson a letter.

Benson opens the letter and reads it. "I knew this day would come." Said Benson walks to a box, turns a key, a box opens, and he presses a button. "Everybody get outside now!" Benson shouted.

10 minutes later the Regular show characters and Wreck-it Ralph characters are outside in front of the house.

"Okay I called this war meeting because Mordecai and Rigby have brought 15 video game characters to our world; and now the video game villains are now coming at sundown to take the park as the beginning of the invasion of the real world." Said Benson

"Thanks alot losers." Said Muscle man

"Shut up!" Rigby shouted

"Okay Vanellope von Schweetz has shown me the prophecy and I have put Mordecai and Rigby in charge; I can't believe I just said that." Said Benson

Mordecai and Rigby go in front of everybody. "Alright here's the plan we're defenceless and out gunned." Said Rigby

"You're plan is to give up without a fight." Said Pops

"What no." Said Rigby

Mordecai brings in a dry erase board. "Here's the plan Felix, Calhoun, High five ghost, and Muscle man will go to Hero's duty and get some weapons." Mordecai explained

"Sounds easy bro." Said Muscle man

"Meanwhile I, Rigby, Vanellope, Ralph, and Skips will go to Sugar Rush to get the weapons and karts and bring them here." Said Mordecai

"You bet." Said Skips

"Any questions?" Mordecai asked

Benson raises his hand. "Yes Benson." Said Mordecai

"Yeah how are you supposed to do that without a portal you idiots always screw things up and put us to our doom?! Benson shouted

"Not to worry we called in some old friends from the exit 9b battle." Said Rigby

A DeLorean DMC-12 pulls in.

"Is that a DeLorean? High five ghost asked

"No way had I heard some people own these." Said Ralph

Candlehead goes up to it. "This car looks pretty cool." Said Candlehead. The door opens upward and hits Candlehead in the nose. "Ow my nose!" Candlehead screams in pain.

(A/N: Racer down!)

"High five ghost get a first aid kit!" Benson shouted

A green cyborg comes out of the car.

"Sorry about that little girl." Said Techmo

"She'll been fine look she's coming back up." Said Taffyta

High five ghost puts tissues in Candlehead's nose.

"Anyway I made this portal generator that can get us to Sugar Rush and Hero's duty without using game central station." Techmo explained

"Good enough for me." Said Vanellope

"Let's do this thing." Said Mordecai with courage

The portal opens up and Mordecai's team enters Sugar Rush.

"Hero's duty is next." Said Techmo he sets the coronets.

"Alright ladies let's get some weapons." Said Sgt Calhoun

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Muscle man shouted and waved his shirt around.

Sgt Calhoun's team go through the portal.

"We're doom." Said Benson he looks to Skips.

"Don't worry they know what they're doing." Skips replied to Benson.

"They're our only hope." Said Taffyta

**A/N: The locations will be one chapter for our heroes for example the next chapter will be Hero's duty and after that will be Sugar Rush hope you like it readers.**


	7. Chapter 7 a Hero's duty

Felix, Calhoun, Muscle man and High five ghost enter Hero's duty.

"This is home Calhoun?" High five ghost asked. "Yes fives every day we fight CY bugs and after its game over for the players the beacon turns on and kills all the cy bugs. Said Sgt Calhoun explaining how Hero's duty works.

"What's a CY bug?" High five ghost asked with fear. "A CY bug is a virus that eats anything in their path and become whatever they eat." Sgt Calhoun explained to High five ghost again. "You know who else eats anything in her path? My mom!" Muscle man shouted Muscle man and High five ghost high five each other. The beacon lights up into a floating head.

"That's so predicable Muscle man; but that's you alright." Said Garret Bobby Ferguson JR. "Junior what's wrong daddy doesn't love ever since exit 9b?" Said Muscle man with sarcasm. "Enough CY bugs and Insecticons attack!" Garret Bobby Ferguson JR shouted.

Muscle man and High five ghost beat up the CY bugs and Insecticons and fight their way to the lab.

"These guys aren't bad so far." Said Sgt Calhoun impressed at Muscle man and High five ghost. "Are you sure the green guy made fun of his own mother." Said Felix.

They reach the lab, Muscle man opens the door. Something hits our heroes. "Welcome to your doom!" Said Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr.

Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr has merged with a CY bug and Insecticon; he has purple CY bug legs, guns on his arms and his head is as big as his father's. "Oh no bro." Said Muscle man with fear. "Oh my land." Said Felix with fear.

"Now you all die!" Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr Shouted. He shoots at our heroes but they dodge the shoots and take cover. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!" High five ghost shouted. Muscle man slaps High five ghost 10 times.

"Get a hold of yourself Fives; we're at war and war isn't for babies bro, and if want to crying back to your mom and cry in your crib! While me, Calhoun and Felix win against queen fat head! I got one thing to ask you fives are you a man or are you baby?! Muscle man shouted to High five ghost.

"There goes my pep talk." Said Sgt Calhoun shocked after hearing Muscle man's speech. "Jiminy." Said Felix shocked after hearing Muscle man's speech. "I'll turn on the beacon light these bugs up." Said Muscle man explaining his plan; he takes off his shirt and spins it around. "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo!" Muscle man shouted when he runs to the beacon.

"Muscles this is Calhoun; the only way for you to turn on the beacon is to press the big red button." Said Sgt Calhoun. "You bet Calhoun I'll light these creeps up like the fourth of July!" Muscle man shouted. Muscle man dodges the CY bugs and Insecticons.

"Where did he learn those moves?" Felix asked surprised. "Back in high school he was the star quarterback for the football team." Said High five ghost. "Impressive now let's shoot some bugs." Said Sgt Calhoun and gives Felix and High five ghost guns.

Muscle man reaches the lab and looks for the big red button. "Found it, time for a light show." Said Muscle man; he's about to press the red button but someone punches him. "Sorry the light show is canceled." Said Starscream. "Oh no bro." Said Muscle man shocked.

"That's right "Bro" that beacon will remain offline by the orders of Turbo." Said Starscream. He picks up Muscle man throws him. Muscle man charges at Starscream and beats him up. "You who else like to get punched in the face." Said Muscle man. "What?" Starscream asked. "My mom." Said Muscle man punches Starscream in the face. Starscream throws Muscle man across the room and takes out his sword to finish him off he's gone. "What's wrong Muscle man are you hiding to think of a way to die or are you gonna run away to your mommy?" Said Starscream.

Muscle man pops out with a RPG. "No one makes fun of my mom!" Muscle man shouted shoots the rocket at Starscream Starscream is down, gets back up and transforms form into jet mode. "You'll see me again Muscle man that's a promise!" Starscream shouted and runs away. Muscle man presses the button.

The beacon lights up, the CY bugs and Insecticons are attached to the light and fly to their deaths. "Don't go into the light you fools" Garret Jr is attached to the light flies to the light and dies from the beacon. Muscle man turns off the beacon and comes out of the lab.

"That was awesome bro!" Muscle man shouted. High five ghost gives Muscle man a high five. "Let's get the weapons and get back to the park boys." Said Sgt Calhoun. "Sure thing sweetie." Said Felix. "Your girlfriend bro?" Asked Muscle man. "My wife actually." Said Felix

"Fives I want you to be my best man at me and Starla's wedding." Said Muscle man. "I already knew that from the moment I met her." Said High five ghost. Muscle man calls Benson on his walkie takie. "Benson this is Muscle man we got the weapons. Said Muscle man. "Good work Muscle man Techmo will open up the portal.

**A/N: Next up is Sugar Rush and the racers will join Mordecai and Rigby on this mission and you'll see why.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sugar Rush hour

Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Ralph are in the Candy cane forest.

A green portal opens up and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers come out.

"You called boys." Said Taffyta holding a lollipop. "We made a mistake in our plan, it turns out that you're the only ones who can drive your karts and there are 11 karts and five of us." Said Mordecai speaking like Abed from Community. "Yeah Vanellope went back to the castle to get the karts from the party last night." Said Rigby.

Vanellope glitches back with a coffee can depressed. "Bad news guys." Said Vanellope depressed. "What is it President of the spoiled brats." Said Rigby giggling. "Ow!" Rigby shouted after Mordecai punches him. "You were saying Vanellope." Said Ralph. "I went to the castle and I saw Turbo and those Decepticons and they smashed, and grinded our karts into dust and put them in a coffee can." Said Vanellope pouring the dust on the ground.

"Our karts are gone." Said Taffyta. The Sugar Rush racers start to cry and Vanellope sheds some tears. "I just remember something you guys." Said Ralph snapping his fingers. "Felix's hammer is not gonna work it will make a Frankenstein kart, this game is gonna get unplugged and I'm not letting them crash with these brats!" Rigby shouted and the Sugar Rush racers beat up Rigby.

"That wasn't what I was talking about we can go to the bakery." Said Ralph. "Oh yeah in this game you get to make your own kart for the race we never used it."Said Mordecai. The Sugar Rush racers stop beating up Rigby and look at Mordecai. "Your karts look cool to us." Said Mordecai. "Oh thanks Mordecai." Said Taffyta. "Let's try the bakery that's where all karts are made." Mordecai explained to the Sugar Rush racers.

"Oh yeah how can we forget about the bakery that's where are karts are made." Said Minty agreeing with Mordecai. "Well come on let's go make a "Baker's dozen"." Said Rigby. "Lead the way kids you all know this place more than we do all together." Said Mordecai.

Our heroes' leaves to the bakery but unaware that they are being watched by Laserbeak.

They reach the bakery and see a metal door that has no racers, no Mordecai and Rigby, no Skips, and no Ralph. "Guys we have a problem the sign says no kids, animals, or wreckers." Said Skips pointing out the sign. Ralph punches the door down. "Does that solve your problem Skips?" Ralph asked.

"That's better let's roll." Said Skips. The heroes enter the bakery. "Where are the karts?" Rigby asked. "You got to make one." Vanellope answered. "Ugh work you're so boring." Said Rigby complaining about work. Mordecai punches Rigby. "Ow!" Rigby shouted.

A montage comes on and the racers are making their karts. They put the right ingredients in the bowl. Mordecai and Rigby switch the garbage and ingredients in the right place. The ingredients get mixed in and put in the oven. Crumbelina and Jubileena pump up the heat. They decorate their karts. The karts come out and they look just like the old ones.

"Where's Vanellope's kart?" Skips asked. Vanellope's kart comes out. "What a piece of junk!" Rigby shouted; Vanellope kicks Rigby in the nuts. "Ow! Why everyone does wants to beat me up!?" Rigby shouted in pain.

"Ralph let's do the same thing we did last time." Said Vanellope grabbing to icing bags. "OH!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

Meanwhile outside of the bakery. "Onslaught the park people are at the bakery!" Turbo shouted on his walkie-talkie. "Understood on my way right now with some troops." Said Onslaught on his way to the bakery.

Back at the bakery Ralph and Vanellope finished signing the candy kart. "Part one is done let's get those weapons from the vault." Said Mordecai. The garage door opens and Onslaught and some T-600s have their weapons out. "Stop right there losers and get ready for an onslaught!" Onslaught shouted to the heroes. "Make us you turd!" Rigby shouted. "The name is Onslaught and get ready to die." Said Onslaught. Mordecai and Rigby grab the icing bags from Ralph and Vanellope and shoot at Onslaught.

"Let's get out of here!" Mordecai shouted as the heroes get in the karts and jump out the window. Onslaught chases our heroes. "Stop in the name of the king!" Onslaught shouted as he chased the heroes. "Turbo most of taken over your game and the park will suffer the same fate." Said Skips. "Luckily Ralph and I know a place we can all hide." Said Vanellope with some courage. "We still need to lose Onslaught and his goons!" Jubileena shouted.

"I have an idea!" Mordecai shouted and throws a grenade at Onslaught and the Moto-terminators. The grenade explodes and they get stuck in a bubble gum ball. "I hate those kids, yeti, blue jay, raccoon, and giant hobo.

After they lost Onslaught they continue to the secret place that Vanellope told about. "Hey isn't that the mountain?" Rigby asked. "We're gonna crash!" Snowanna shouted. "Trust me guys!" Vanellope shouted. They go through a secret passage.

"Where are we?" Skips asked. "Diet Cola Mountain my old home when I had no friends." Said Vanellope. "What do you mean by that?" Rigby asked. "Before you guys know me as the president of Sugar Rush; I was a Glitch and Turbo was known as King Candy and thanks to Ralph, I crossed the finish line and became the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush." Vanellope explained to Mordecai, Rigby and Skips.

(A/N: Spoiler alert Vanellope some people haven't seen the movie yet.)

"I can't believe we treated you like a mutant these 6 months before you won that race." Said Taffyta feeling sorry for Vanellope. They walk to the centre on the Mountain. "Wow diet cola and mentos; if we put our names on it, shape it like a mountain; this would be like our science project in 7th grade." Said Rigby. "Yeah but they picked Heather Barrymore's recycle robot first place that just made a can into a cube that's not impressive Wall-e can do that with trash!" Mordecai shouted with his hands in the air.

"Did you guys win something?" Crumbelina asked with her hands on her hips. "We won a gift card to a Chinese restaurant that went out of business a year later. Hey a bed!" Said Rigby he runs to the bed and jumps on it. "Sweet Spongecake!" Rigby shouted. "You lived here, were you worried about eruptions or something?" Mordecai asked Vanellope. "Yeah but I kept my distance away from those things." Said Vanellope "Hey guys I hate to be a wet blanket but we need to get to the vault." Said Skips.

"Alright here's the plan." Said Mordecai. The scene switches to the castle throne room.

"You lost them! Turbo shouted at Onslaught. "The blue jay threw a sticky grenade at me and I got stuck." Onslaught explained. "I will deal with those jerks myself!" Garrett Bobby Ferguson shouted.

Meanwhile at the vault.

"Here we are let's do this thing." Said Vanellope. But as they get close to the vault, Garrett Bobby Ferguson and the Combatcions show up and form Bruticus. "Get ready for a beat down you two." Said Garrett Bobby Ferguson. "Get out of the way you reject of the wizard of oz because we can easily beat because you have no arms and legs!" Minty shouted. "Now she asked for it." Said Rigby scared. Garrett grows arms and legs.

"Ewwwwww." The heroes all exclaimed. "You brought this on yourself Zaki." Said Rigby. "Ralph and I will handle Bruticus, kick his butt! If he has a butt to kick?" Said Skips. "Hey Garrett you're surrounded it's thirteen to one!" Rigby shouted. Bruticus does a sonic pain wave attack on Rigby and he goes flying. "Rigby!" Mordecai shouted then turns to Garrett in anger. "I'll kill you; you fat headed jerk and after I'm done with I'm gonna pee on your grave!" Mordecai shouted.

"Alright Taffyta I want you and the other racers to distract Bruticus." Said Vanellope getting serious. "Are you crazy?! Taffyta shouted questioning Vanellope's order. "Whack a mole maneuver."Vanellope explained. The racers run off to help Skips and Ralph. The racers grab their drillers out and dig holes in the ground. "This is how you wreck a wrecker and an old man!" Bruticus shouted about crush Skips and Ralph. "You should really work on your lines because that was lame." Said Adorabeezle. Bruticus pounds Adorabeezle but she escapes just in time. "Man you're even uglier up close." Said Swizzle. Bruticus pounds Swizzle but he escapes just in time. The Sugar Rush racers tease Bruticus; Bruticus tries to pound them but it's not they keep going down the holes.

"I hate whack a mole! I love it. Shut your faceplate Brawl." Said Bruticus. Brawl leaves the body.

"Brawl you idiot!" Bruticus shouted he falls down. Mordecai is being choked by Garrett. "First the raccoon and now you big bird." Said Garrett with an evil smile on his face. Vanellope glitches to Garrett and kicks him in the chin. "Ow! My chin!" Garrett shouted.

An imperial walker shows up. "Just in time kill them all except for the racers because we'll kill them outside their game." Said Bruticus. The walker kicks Bruticus in the nuts. "(Moans in pain) why did that hurt me?" Bruticus questioned the ability of the walker's kick. "What are you doing?!" Garrett shouted at the walker. The walker points at Garrett and shoots at Garrett. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garrett shouted right before he got shot and exploded and the goo lands on some of our heroes. "EW!" All the Sugar Rush racers said after the explosion. The Combaticons run away."That was me and Rigby reaction after we beated his high score on Broken Bonez. I wish he was here to see this." Said Mordecai shedding a tear.

The hatch opens up. "I didn't just saw it. I lived it!" Rigby shouted with excitement. "Rigby! You're alive and you got a walker!" Mordecai shouted with joy. "Yeah I freed the Autobots, Avengers, X-men, skylanders, Mario, Sonic and his friends, plus some heroes from Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 games." Said Rigby.

Vanellope enters the code but an image of Turbo shows up. "Ah, ah, ah." Said the Turbo image. "Turbo changed the password he must have gotten in the codes and looked at the access codes and changed them." Said Vanellope. "Move out of the way President Snot bag let me show you how a man opens a door." Said Rigby as he points the walker's guns at the vault door; Vanellope moves out of the way. Rigby blasts the doors down. "I was right it was thick." Said Rigby.

Mordecai calls Benson on his walkie-talkie. "Benson we got the Sugar Rush weapons and some new guys I want you to me." Said Mordecai. "I can't believe I'm saying this but good work you two; our friends showed up from Exit 9b battle to help us. Techmo will open up the portal." Said Benson (Voice only)

Meanwhile at the castle. Turbo sits on the throne and the Combaticons enter the room. "Where's Garrett?" Turbo asked with anger. "Well he got shot, and his remains are jelly." Said Vortex. "But the raccoon is dead King Turbo." Said Swindle. "Perfect the prophecy is broken and now we will make our move!" Turbo shouted. Breakdown (Wfc) shows up with some bad news. "Ah my king we have a problem." Said breakdown scared. "What is it Breakdown?" Turbo asked with anger.

"Well here's the thing the raccoon freed the prisoners and took an imperial walker." Said Breakdown. "What I thought you guys killed him!" Turbo shouted at the Combaticons. "We thought our sonic pain wave attack would kill him." Blast off explained. "Well get the villains ready cause we have a world to invade." Turbo explains as he gets up his throne.

Meanwhile back in the park.

"We got the karts and weapons what were you planning to do with this?" Benson asked. "Mordecai and I were thinking turning the racing karts into battle karts. "That's bold bro." Said Muscle man impressed. "Now that we an army of heroes. In order to take back your world, we have to save our world." Said Mordecai. "We got your back Mordecai." Said Crusher.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Said Mordecai. "For the park!" said the park workers. "For the world of gaming!" Said the video game heroes. "We could have planed it better." Said Ralph. "Yeah we should." Said Tree Rex.

**A/N: Next chapter is the final battle. This is the mother of all battles; it will make all the battles from movies, TV shows, and video games battles look like a white trash wedding. **


	9. Chapter 9 the final battle

**This is it the moment you've been waiting for the final battle between good vs. Evil. This will epic.**

"Leave now I'll catch up with you later." Said Turbo. Turbo and Megatron go down to the Sugar Rush codes. "Let see if I remember this." Said Turbo as he presses up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A. The door opens and Turbo ties rope to him and goes in and goes to Vanellope's code and opens it up and finds a memory and watches it. "Megatron tell Starscream to go to the coffee shop and get me that Woman." Said Turbo.

Meanwhile back in the city Mordecai and Vanellope are at the coffee shop. "This is where your imaginary girlfriend works?" Vanellope asked. "Yeah but I'm gonna ask her to the movies; we're gonna see Wreck-it Ralph." Said Mordecai explaining his plan. "Can we just get our coffee and hot chocolate." Said Vanellope who doesn't care about Mordecai's plan to make Margaret his girlfriend. They enter the coffee shop and walk up to counter. "Hey Mordecai. Where's Rigby?" Said Eileen. "Benson put me and the President of Sugar Rush on a hot beverage run." Said Mordecai.

"Oh Margaret and I love that game we play it on our iPads and at the arcade. So where can I help you with?" Said Eileen. "11 hot chocolates, 9 coffees, and a green tea to go please." Said Vanellope. "Coming up." Said Eileen walking to pour the drinks in the cups. "So where's Margaret?" Mordecai asked. "She called in sick; which is weird, because she always takes care of herself." Said Eileen suspicious. "Oh well tell her get well soon and I'll send her a text about our plans." Said Mordecai with a smile on her face. "Ok here are your drinks Mordecai and Vanellope that will be $35.65." Said Eileen giving Mordecai and Vanellope their drinks. Mordecai and Vanellope exit the coffee shop and get bumped by 5 guys in trench coats.

"Hey watch it you almost burned us!" Vanellope at the trench coat gang. "Is that any way to treat another person Vanellope von Schweetz?" Said a familiar voice. "Wait that sounds just like, like". Before Mordecai can finish his sentence the Combaticons reveal themselves. "Surprise losers!" Onslaught shouted. "What are you doing here Onslaught?!" Mordecai shouted. Swindle uses his grapple to break the door and grab Eileen. "Just grabbing some coffee." Said Blast off.

"Let her go Swindle!" Mordecai shouted about to fight Swindle. "Don't even think about it Mordecai." Said a familiar voice. "Turbo what do you want?" Asked Vanellope. "I revenge on you, Benson, Mordecai and Rigby!" Turbo shouted. "What did me and Rigby ever done to you?" Said Mordecai. Turbo shoots a stun shot at Mordecai and Vanellope.

Meanwhile back at the park.

Someone pours water on Mordecai and Vanellope. "Where's our drinks you two? Asked Benson with a little bit of anger. "We ran into Turbo and the Combaticons." Said Vanellope. "What?!" Benson and Ralph shouted. "And they took Eileen!" Mordecai shouted. Rigby grabs a water bottle and does a spit take. "What they took Eileen?!" Rigby shouted. "Hey a note." Said Vanellope she gives it to Mordecai. "Give me the deed to the park and I will let your girlfriends go. Turbo has Margaret!" Said Mordecai. "Mordecai, Rigby, Wreck-it Ralph, and Vanellope von Schweetz you're our last hope save the park and the world of gaming." Said Benson

Meanwhile at the house; Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, and Vanellope are on the roof.

"Alright co-workers and video game characters listen up." Said Mordecai everyone stops chatting with each other. "Turbo and the video game villains will be here to take this park and we're gonna stand and fight." Said Ralph. "Yeah because the park is our Alamo!" Rigby Shouted. Everyone is confused and start asking questions. "What's an Alamo?" Asked Eruptor. "Yeah what is it?" Terrafin asked. "It was a battle between the Texans and Mexicans; it lasted for almost a month a lot of men lost their lives." Said Skips with hand on his heart.

"Anyway the villains took our homes." Said Vanellope. "To them those are just some places; but for us those are our homes and I'm not gonna let some little cyborg daredevil take my home; to regain your homes we save ours. For the park and the world of gaming!" Said Mordecai with courage. Everyone is cheering for Mordecai's speech. "What now Mordecai?" Vanellope asked. "We're going to war." Said Mordecai. "Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm." Said Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, and Vanellope. Optimus prime and Bumblebee (Foc) comes on the roof. "Mordecai and Rigby I have something to give you two." Said Optimus prime as he shows his old axe and there are two of them. "No way." Said Mordecai and Rigby. "I used the forge of Solus prime to build two axes the same minerals my old axe was made. And I want you two wield it in battle and it's yours to keep." Said Optimus prime. Mordecai and Rigby grab the axes.

Meanwhile the sunsets and Turbo shows up.

"I'm here and where's my deed Benson?" Turbo asked. "We're not gonna give you the deed to the park Turbo. Why do want revenge on us?" Said Rigby "Why I'll tell you why because you two left me for Roadblasters." Said Turbo. "What that was you who ruined the awesome new game; I'm gonna kill you!" Rigby shouted. "Then I took a job at the park and got fired for bringing the unicorns over." Said Turbo. "Great story felt like I was there." Said Vanellope with sarcasm. "And we reach the final part of my story Sugar Rush; I turned her into a glitch until that warthog showed up and ruined everything!" Turbo shouted. "Well now's its Vanellope's game to rule." Said Ralph. "Now give me the deed to the park or else." Turbo commanded. "Or else what?" Mordecai asked in anger.

"I knew you would say that." Said Turbo with an evil grin and opens a huge red portal and all the video game and Regular show villains come out. "Sweet mother of monkey milk." Said Vanellope scared and shocked. "This is bad." Said Rigby scared and shocked. "We're dead." Said Ralph scared. "We're not going down without a fight Turbo."Said Mordecai with courage. "You and what army losers? Said Turbo.

The rest of the park workers, Guardians of Eternal youth, Techmo, God of Basketball, Gary, Death, Autobots, Avengers, X-men, skylanders, Mario, Sonic and his friends, and some heroes from Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 games show up. "You call that an army?" Turbo asked with an evil grin. "We're dead." Said Snarl (Foc) scared. "He's right we'll never defeat them." Said Adorabeezle.

"It's not about defeating them anymore." Said Mordecai with courage. "What are you saying Mordecai?" Ralph asked confused. "It's about standing up to them and fighting. You guys already lost your homes; but I'm not gonna give everything that I care about to some creepy old video game character that wants revenge on Benson, Vanellope, Rigby and I. I'm not backing down, and I don't you oughta back down either. Today we fight! We fight for the park!" Said Mordecai with courage. "Yeah!" All the park workers shouted. "We fight for the world of gaming!" Mordecai shouted. "Yeah!" All the video games characters shouted. "Now who's with me?" Mordecai asked with courage. The park workers and arcade people cheer. "Who's with me?! Mordecai shouted. Everyone cheers.

"How touching. Heartless attack!" Turbo shouted. The heartless charge at our heroes. "Open fire!" Mordecai shouted. Thor summons a thunderstorm that kills some of the heartless, Metroplex and Omega Supreme open fire at the heartless, Ralph and Ironhide beat up the heartless. "That's what you get for picking the wrong side!" Ralph shouted. "That's my line!" Said Ironhide in anger.

"Charge!" Turbo shouted and the villains run to the heroes. "Charge!" Mordecai shouted as the heroes run to the villains. Hulk beats up the hammer and smashes the TV and console. "Anchors away!" Thumpback shouted as he throws his anchor at the Arkeyans. Chop Chop gets punched by Super Skrull. "Dude we need to the find chicks!" Rigby shouted to Mordecai. The Insecticons are gonna attack Skips. The Guardians give Skips the fists of Justice on and beat up the Insecticons with one punch.

Mordecai fights the Summertime song. "_Summertime lovin'—"Mordecai_ hits the song in half and the tape falls on the fall. "They're the girls!" Rigby shouted. Petey Piranha is holding the girls in cage. Mordecai and Rigby get in the kart and chase down Petey. Soundwave, Barricade, and Breakdown surround Mordecai and Rigby. "Pull over right now!" Barricade (Wfc) shouted. "Make us creeps!" Rigby shouted.

Tree Rex, Sgt Calhoun, Cole Train, and Master chief fire at the urge, Night Owl, orcs, and Goblins. "Boom baby!" Cole shouted. Bruticus is formed; giant Susan, Destroyer of worlds, Trypticon, and some Arkeyans show up. "Look at the little heroes, time to smash." Said Bruticus about to crush the heroes with the blades. "It slices, it dices but wait there's more." Said Bruticus. The Skylander giants, Lemon chef, Super duck, Omega supreme, and Metroplex show up. They scream and fight, Lemon chef and Destroyer of worlds are in a cross fire they both die. Tree Rex and Bruticus fight and Tree Rex rips Vortex off and beats him with it. Omega supreme is fighting Susan.

Tree Rex throws Vortex at an Arkeyan. Duck collector is about to kill Felix but Swarm grabs Duck collector and Super duck sees him. "Step off!" Super duck shouted and karate chops Duck collector in half. No rules man skates over to Skips and splashes water on the fists of Justice. "No rules." Said No rules man. Skips throws the fists of Justice off and they blow up.

Swoop grabs No rules man and takes him and drops him in a port-a-potty, Grimlock grabs the port-a-potty shakes it and throws it at ten blonde men and Bouncer grabs the port-a-potty and throws it in the air and an airplane hits No rules man. "Strike!" Grimlock shouted and puts his hands in the air.

Mordecai and Rigby try lose the three Decepticons but they're ramming the kart. "Why didn't we add weapons on the kart?" Rigby asked with fear. "We did we didn't tell you because you would just waste our ammo." Said Mordecai, he presses a button and oil comes out in the back, and Soundwave slips on the oil and is out of the path and hits Susan's heels and she falls to the ground. "What else does this baby got?" Said Rigby with excitement. "Well there are rockets, guns, nails, and some Sugar Rush power ups press that ice cream cone." Said Mordecai. Rigby presses the ice cream button and an ice cream shows up on top of the kart, turns around and shoots at the two remaining Decepticons, Breakdown dodges the ice cream but Barricade gets hit by it.

"Ala mode!"Mordecai and Rigby shouted. "I'm still here slackers! (Laughing)" Said Breakdown. Breakdown transforms and jumps but Ralph grabs him. "My; what big muscles you have." Said breakdown with fear. Ralph throws Breakdown at the game store manager. "Need a hand you two?" Said Vanellope. "You know princess obvious!" Rigby shouted. "That's President obvious to you." Said Vanellope. They reach Petey and they get out of their karts. "How in the H are we gonna fight that thing without hurting the chicks?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know? Kirby hit the cages to free Peach or Zelda." Said Mordecai as he's freaking out. Ralph slaps Mordecai and he falls to the ground. "Sorry I don't know strength. But you need to snap out of it; what happened to the Mordecai who gave out the greatest speech in the history of awesome speeches?" Said Ralph. "You're right Rigby remember those axes that Optimus gave?" Said Mordecai they take out their axes and charge them and hit Petey with the charged axe attack. Petey is down and the cages fall. "Mordecai, Rigby, Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz you saved us."Said Margaret and notices something's wrong. "What's going on around here?" Margaret asked. "It's a long story Margaret and Mordecai told me a lot about you."Said Ralph. They see an explosion near the house. "Benson is facing against Turbo we need to go over there now!" Rigby shouted.

Back at the house Muscle man and Benson are shooting the terminators. Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, Vanellope, Margaret and Eileen show up. "Give it up Turbo! We'll never give up the park you hear me. Never!" Said Mordecai.

"Give me the deed Benson and I'll make you and your employees' free men." Said Turbo. "(signs) very well you win Turbo I'll give you the deed." Said Benson upset. "Benson how could you?" Mordecai asked while shocked. "Mordecai we don't have a choice." Said Benson he winks at the group. "Oh I see. Go we'll get a job at Turbo's palace." Said Rigby.

Starscream grabs the folder from Benson and gives the folder to Turbo. "Perfect. Everyone behold the deed to the park!" Turbo shouted he opens the folder. "Um that's actually a picture of you for a butt for a face." Said Breakdown. Turbo looks at the folder and sees a picture of him for a butt for a face. "I knew you were going to do that Benson and he's my response to this." Said Turbo he puts a needle on the left side of his heart and falls to the ground.

"Woo he's dead!" Muscle man shouted. "Wait I've seen this before in Batman Arkham Asylum." Said Mordecai scared. "What is it?" Candlehead asked. Turbo got bigger muscles and got taller and his elbows and spine bones stick out. Minty pukes in the bushes. "Oh no; bro." Said Muscle man scared. "Let see if you can beat the greatest racer ever on Titan!" Turbo shouted. "We can take you on you freak."Said Rigby. Turbo grows his nails long.

Pops faints and Benson catches him. Mordecai and Rigby take out their axes. "Our axes are not fully charge for the attack we need to buy time Rigby." Mordecai whispers to Rigby. "Got it." Rigby whispers back. Turbo charges at Mordecai and Rigby but they dodge the attack. "This is the last part of the prophecy right?" Benson asked Vanellope. "Yeah they must do this on their own." Said Vanellope.

"Welcome to the boss level!" Turbo shouted as he punched Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby jumps on Turbo's head and hits him with his axe. Sour Bill shows up and he is out of breath. "Bill how did you get out of prison?" Vanellope asked. "I had to go through the portal where the villains entered and hid in the forest until Mordecai and Rigby face Turbo I see they have the axes." Said Sour Bill. "Yeah they're our only hope." Said Vanellope. Mordecai and Rigby are down and dodge Turbo's nails stab and stuck to the ground. Mordecai and Rigby beat up Turbo and Rigby kicks Turbo in the head.

Turbo gets his nails out of the ground. "Ready for the next round." Said Turbo with an evil grin on his face. "You know it Turbo." Rigby snapped at Turbo. "You're just like Roger after I killed him any last words!" Turbo shouted. Mordecai and Rigby charge their axes. "Yes game over Turbo." Said Mordecai. They use their charged axe attack on Turbo. "NO!" Turbo shouted. Turbo explodes from the charged axe attack. The video game heroes and villains are out of Turbo's control and go through the green portal back to their rightful games. The Regular show villains get sucked into the underworld.

Everything is back to normal. "They did it." Said Taffyta surprised. "Whoa that was awesome!" Jubileena shouted. "You two saved the park." Said Ralph. "We save the park everyday; weird stuff always and we deal with it every day." Said Mordecai.

"You guys are true soldiers and I respect that." Said Sgt Calhoun giving them the salute and Mordecai and Rigby salute her back. Margaret grabs Mordecai and kisses him.

(A/N: Mordecai/Margaret fans this is for you.)

"Thanks for saving our lives boyfriend." Said Margaret flirting with Mordecai. "You're welcome girlfriend." Said Mordecai flirting with Margaret; Mordecai and Margaret make out. "I was thinking you want to see Wreck-it Ralph tomorrow?" Mordecai asked Margaret. "Sure we can invite Rigby and Eileen." Said Margaret.

"Hey guys we need to get to work the arcade is gonna open in 6 hours let's go." Said Sgt Calhoun. "I guess this is good bye." Said Rigby. "Not really the scientists at Hero's duty built a portal just in case the final battle took place in Sugar Rush." Said Sgt Calhoun. "You guys can keep the portal just in case you want to go to Niceland, Sugar Rush and Hero's duty and visit your friends I should get going nice seeing you guys again and it was nice meeting arcade people sorry about your nose Candlehead." Said Techmo. "That's okay it healed when I got back to Sugar Rush. Techmo gets in his car and leaves.

"See you later big bird and trash eater." Said Vanellope. "Farwell President fart feathers and Admiral Underpants." Said Mordecai. "So long coolest losers. Said Ralph. "Good bye Madame Booger face and major body odour." Said Rigby. "Hasta la vista—.Felix interrupts Ralph "Ralph!" Felix shouted. "Vanellope!" The Sugar Rush racers shouted. "To be continued!" Ralph shouted "Oh!" Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph and Vanellope shouted. The arcade people go through the portal.

"I'm gonna miss them." Said Rigby. "Don't worry we'll visit them and they'll visit us too." Said Mordecai. "See you guys tomorrow." Said Benson everyone leaves except Mordecai, Rigby and Benson. "Wait we don't get a day off tomorrow." Said Mordecai. "(Laughing) No you don't just work tomorrow, but I'll let you sleep in tomorrow." Said Benson. "Sweet!" Said Mordecai and Rigby high five each other. "Oh!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted and run to the house. "I can't believe they were the chosen ones." Said Benson questioning the prophecy.

The end.

**Don't worry the park workers and arcade people will make again in the next sequel called master of the dice. Featuring Gandalf the white, Transformers prime Autobots and Decepticons, Jack, Miko and Raf and other characters. I don't own Regular show and Wreck-it Ralph they are owned by Cartoon network and Disney.**


End file.
